


Home

by littlesappuccino



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesappuccino/pseuds/littlesappuccino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an afternoon out with friends, you come home to your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from, but I was definitely thinking of Tom (hopeless, I know). This is the first time I get the courage to publish something I wrote. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This has been previously published in my Tumblr, and on thfrustration.

You are on your way home after a nice Saturday afternoon out with your girl friends, thinking about how much you enjoyed seeing them again after so long.  
You are content, but a bit tired, and all you want is being back home.

You open the door and you are met by complete silence. You head to your bedroom and stop dead in your tracks.  
A smile taking over your features while you enter the room.  
There, in the middle of the bed is your husband (yes, your husband… you still have moments when you repeat it aloud because it feels so surreal that this gorgeous man has chosen you to spend the rest of his life with). And the small bundle of blankets curled up on his chest, sleeping peacefully, is your 2-month-old daughter.  
They are both out like a light, and you try to keep quiet as not to disturb them. You can’t resist the temptation and you dig out your cellphone from your purse to snap a picture.  
You lie down next to them and run your fingers through your husband’s hair, while your left hand caresses your daughter’s back. They both hum contentedly, but don’t wake up, and you can barely suppress a chuckle. Like father, like daughter.  
“If you can’t beat them…”, you think, and scoot closer to them, determined to join them on their nap time.  
And just before you fall asleep, you feel your husband’s fingers lazing with yours where your hand lies on your baby’s back.

 

You are finally here.

Home.


End file.
